


Otherworldly Tendril

by MorphidaeStella



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Liar, Loki wants it, M/M, Thor is a really smart guy, have sex scence, lt's actually a fandom of the new Loki comic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphidaeStella/pseuds/MorphidaeStella
Summary: 这是为了开车而写的剧情。所以剧情并不重要。好吧大致剧情就是有一颗陨冰掉在了Jotun的王座之前，将地面砸出一个大窟窿，还生长出着诡异的植物，Loki想要彻底消除这个威胁，但是首先，他需要拿到一件可以燃烧任何东西的宝物……





	1. Chapter 1

1

起因是一块陨石，至少Loki当时是这么想的。约顿海姆稀薄的空气并没有燃烧掉太多这块陨石的质量，于是它就这么直接砸在了所谓“皇宫”的屋顶上，可怜的石板当时就被砸穿了，而这颗燃烧着的火流星并没有就此罢休，它径直下落……

砸碎了王座前的三级台阶。

这将王座下还在争执不休的两个霜巨人结结实实地吓了一个趔趄。其中一个当即就开始怪叫：“这是天谴，是天谴啊！”另一个也跟着尖叫着跑出了宫殿的大门，浑然不觉他们争夺的毛皮已经被对手鸡贼地穿在身上带走了。

Loki此时才将目光从手机上挪开，屏幕上彩色的方块以一种诡异的姿势堆叠在一起，直到屏幕的边际，中央像素大字显示着game over的字样。他关掉屏幕，顺手抄起放在一边的柳木魔杖。那块陨石砸出的坑里，闪烁着诡异的绿光。

他凑近陨坑的一瞬间就感到一股彻骨的寒意从那里面冒出来，虽然霜巨人本不应感到寒冷。那道绿色的光芒仍在闪烁，一明一灭的间隔像极了呼吸。他小心地捏住魔杖的一段，将另一端往坑里伸去，在魔杖滑入一半的时候，他的手指开始感受到寒冷带来的刺痛，再稍稍往下，白色的冰霜顺着淡黄色的木棍慢慢爬上了他的手指。

“Fire.”他默念道，魔杖的顶端开始发光，一束黄色的火焰从魔杖头上喷涌而出，但还没接触到翠绿的核心就像是被风吹散了似的。他丢掉已经被冻坏的魔杖，戴上一只手套，凑近洞口。

一个响指，蓝色的火光自他指尖爆炸开来，本身淡蓝色的火焰温度足以点燃任何物质，但它在接触到淡绿色的核心之前就被冰冷的空气冷却，在半空消散了。

Loki愣在那里，因为原本冰冷到不可能会有任何生物存活的地方，生长出了一条淡绿色的嫩芽，正沟在他的手指上，它的生长速度之快，Loki甚至能看见它绕着手指缓慢攀缘的样子。他微微抬手，植物的藤蔓被扯碎，叶片瞬间失去了翠绿的色彩，片片碎落。

“哦，好吧，也许我该试试别的手段……德尔夫！”他捻了捻手指，刚才被植物缠着的地方只剩下一些水渍，一个瘦弱的身影从门外鬼鬼祟祟地探出脑袋，“怎么了？吾王。”

“我要回仙宫一趟，这几天正是那边的庆典，”他从魔法口袋里掏出一把金色的剪子，据卖它的人说，这把剪子甚至能剪下黄金做的羊毛，“站在这里，你来这里剪掉它的根。”

2  
Thor端着一大杯蜜酒，被阿斯加德的居民们簇拥着站在观景台上，当第一颗烟花照亮半片天空时，他举起酒杯，宣告着又一年的丰收节开始了。

人群瞬间沸腾起来，更多的烟花炸响在半空。Thor将手中的酒一饮而尽，随后走下了观景台，毋须多言，他作为国王的职责已经结束了，现在，他是Thor，是雷神，也是需要与好友聚会谈心的凡人。

他首先看到的是坐在花园长椅上已经喝得满脸通红的Fandral，他搂着两位面容姣好的女士，她们的手里也各拿着一杯酒，但显然，这两杯酒多数是被他喝掉的。"丰收节快乐，吾王。"他甚至没有起身，只是举起酒杯示意。Thor微微颔首，“丰收节快乐，女士们，以及Fandral。”他转过头，在人群中找到了那个宽大的身影，一个孩子正骑在他的脖子上观看烟花，另一个小女孩牵着爸爸的手，正在撒娇，她也想坐在更高的地方看烟火。Volstagg慈爱地笑了笑，随后一手抱起了小女孩，女孩看着烟火，兴奋地尖叫起来。

他无奈地笑笑，转过身，迎面便走来三位有说有笑的女士，Brynhildr与Sif见到他，马上半跪行了个战士的礼，而Amora则更加放松，笑盈盈地看着他。“今天不必对我行礼，就像以前那样就好，看烟花吧。”他略带尴尬地挠了挠头，平日里Sif总是在外执行任务，Brynhildr则主要负责金宫的防御，Amora更是平日神龙见首不见尾（据小道消息说她一直呆在地球上），他不知道什么时候三位女士已经变成了最要好的朋友。

Amora双手环住Thor的脖子，踮起脚尖，作势想要亲上来，她的呼吸似乎都带着香气，Thor看着她的双唇，竟然萌生了一丝退意，就在这个时候，一颗烟花炸响在天空，Thor转过脸，却恰好听见她的低语：“你不是在等我们中的任何一个，对吧？”

她退后一步，此时Thor才发现她正提着一双高跟鞋，正赤着脚走在这条小石子路上，如果是过去的Thor，一定不会如此疏于观察一位女士的穿着。“姐妹们呐，看来我们的王今日已心有所属。”Amora端起一杯蜜酒，喝了一大口，“也许我们该去别处碰碰运气了。”两枚带着酒气的吻分别落在了Brynhildr和Sif的额头上。她们嬉笑着渐行渐远。

Thor回到了宫门的台阶上，手里还端着两杯蜜酒。他坐在阴影里，看着因为烟火而嬉笑的众人，发自内心地微笑起来。

这个时候，一只冰冷的，还带着硝烟味道的双手蒙住了他还剩下的那只眼睛，但他在仙宫的兄弟姐妹们刚才都已经与他打过照面了，剩下的答案非常明显——

“Loki，烟火的时机刚刚好，我差不多忘记了本来准备好的稿子。”

“哦，是吗？那你下回最好再准备一份演讲稿。”Loki擦了擦额头的水，刚才的烟火弄了他一身的硝粉，他洗了洗脸就马上赶过来，还是没赶上第一波的庆典。“我在想也许我的哥哥会喜欢这种东西。”他从怀里掏出一只矮胖的瓶子，里面棕红色的酒液微微晃动着，在烟火的映照下几乎闪烁着浅金的波光。

“伏特加？”Thor皱着眉头喝下第一口酒，虽然这确实是一杯好酒，但是度数未免太高了一点，以至于有些辣喉咙。“你需要一点下酒菜吗？我记得刚才的宴会上应该还剩下一些食物。”

“也许吧。”下一秒，Thor就闻到了带着浓重酒味的呼吸贴到了他的脸侧，“你究竟喝了多少……”

越过Loki的肩膀，他看见矮胖的瓶子里，金红的酒液只剩下三分之一。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 86下山了。

3

Thor没有拒绝这个吻，相反，他下意识地搂住了Loki的肩膀，加深了这个吻。又有几簇烟花在他们头顶展开，绚丽的图样照亮了半边天空，引来人群连连的惊叫。在所有人的注意力都放在半空中的时候，并没有人注意到门廊这边正在上演的画面。

“既然我们的烟火大使现在正在我的怀里，那么又是谁在为我们献上这场精彩绝伦的表演呢？”Thor一手搂住Loki，另一只手指了指那些仍在不断炸开的烟花。他突然明白了Amora那句话的含义，当Loki就那样仿佛是注定一般悄悄出现他身边时，他的心就已经得到了答案：他并没有在寻找谁，他只是在等待一个人。

“噢，我也不知道，也许是某个鼻子是胡萝卜做成的，嘴巴有脑袋一半大，名叫Olaf的小雪人。”Loki搂着Thor的腰，他真是爱死Thor这身肌肉了。他隐约闻到了一股不同寻常的香味，这是他无比熟悉的甜味，虽然味道的主人每次见面都威胁要把他变成蜂蜜蓝莓小蛋糕，但是眼下，为了更重要的目的，他需要一些耐心。

“既然庆典已经不再需要一位国王，那我是否有幸与陛下共度此夜？”他搂着哥哥的腰，抬起头露出一个狡猾的笑容。

这个笑容Thor再熟悉不过了，直觉告诉他Loki一定有什么阴谋，而自己必定身处这个漩涡的最中央，但眼下这是Loki少有热情的时候，加上今天正好也是丰收节，Thor打算从这些阴谋论的弯弯绕绕中赦免自己，就这一晚。“当然。”

Loki提起酒瓶，另一只手扶着Thor，两人跌跌撞撞地回到了寝宫，没有点亮任何灯光的房间里，穹顶上的星图洒下点点星光，落在Thor刚刚蓄起来，显露出金色的发梢上。

Thor垂下眼睛，试图解开披肩的扣子，但是他的手两次都错过了扣子所在的地方，正在他要尝试第三次的时候，Loki拍开了他的手，将编织在一起的三股绳中最长的那一条向下一扯，整个穗辫就散开了。“你的侍女肯定没想到自己的王连这件小事都做不到。”

Thor还想还嘴，就被Loki按住肩膀推倒在了床上。

Loki的衬衫扣子被悉数解开，敞开的衣领上还带着一抹灰黑色的硝剂，“告诉我，Thor，为什么拒绝Amora。”间或的火光映着Loki的双眼，在身后穹顶的映衬下，就像两颗在宇宙中忽明忽暗的星星。Thor没有回答这个问题，而是伸出手，缓缓地伸向Loki，就算失去了距离感，但在这样近的距离下，他明白，只要自己伸出手，对方就一定在他触手可及的地方。“你吃醋了？”

“如果有这种技术，为什么不再做一只义眼？”Loki握住那只正在抚摸他脸颊的金属手臂，虽然着号称是可以链接神经的仿真义肢，但那上面没有任何温度，它与Thor的肉体接驳处露出几道触目惊心的疤痕。

“它很冷，会阻隔我的魔法，”Loki捏住这只手掌，然后含住其中一根手指，浅尝一下，又快速退开，“尝起来像血和泥巴。”

“你不喜欢？”Thor的另一只手已经钻进了Loki敞开的衬衫里，绕过腰肢，现在正顺着脊骨向下滑去。“这只瞎掉的眼睛会时刻提醒我，双眼看到的并不是事情的真相。”

“迂腐。”Loki的呼吸突然一滞，随后长长地舒了一口气。

“告诉我吧，Loki，你更喜欢哪只手。”Thor露出一个略带得意的微笑，手上探索的动作也没停下。要说他不在意那些肢体撕裂断离的回忆，那都是撒谎，只不过他是仙宫之王，是地球的英雄，当有如此多的人仰仗你的时候，你很难分心去自怨自艾。这条义肢就像打造者说的那样，几乎可以媲美原装......但从没有人对他的假手发表过批评。

“你的。”随后，又是一个落在嘴唇上的吻。

Thor先是愣了一会，这个答案跳脱出了他给出的“是或否”的局限，以一个模凌两可的回答避开了所有关于他身体的评价。

但是另一种情感迅速占据了他的头脑，肉体和机械都无法隽永，哪怕是神明，也仍会受到时间的摧残。终有一日，他的肉体会衰败腐朽，机体会锈蚀卡壳。但在是与否的选择中，Loki就像是刺入他背后的匕首，无比精准地抓住了那个唯一的“True Ending”。

Loki将身体往前挪动一寸，以解放出某根顶在自己尾巴骨上的东西，他抓住Thor，缓慢地向上撸动着，只消一个廉价把戏，他的动作便开始发出粘糊糊的声音。Thor不得不承认，Loki的技术相比起他们刚在一起的时候有了长足的进步，当然这一切都得归功于他的言传身教，加上Loki总是会的有一些奇怪的“小把戏”，让他们之间的每一次，都好像是全新的冒险。

侵入体内的手指增加了，虽然Loki早就学会了怎样放松自己，他也从未因为这种事而受伤，但捏着小Thor的手指还是不自觉地收紧了。Thor在感觉到自己的小兄弟有危险之前就让Loki松开了手，两只手指也能毫无阻力地进出后，Thor抽出手指，转而握住自己的分身，那上面一定还裹着某种亮晶晶的液体，这是他放在床头柜里的润滑剂，饶是像Loki这样的魔法师，也不可能在短时间内无中生有。那只冰冷的机械手臂从腰部滑落，分开Loki的臀瓣，在另一只手的 引导下，借由重力完成了结合的过程。Loki的手撑在Thor的手臂上，不知道是该抗拒还是配合，他盯着Thor胸口微微凹陷下去的部分，想象着在那底下跳动的心脏，试图忘记某个正在被填满的部分，外面的烟花声似乎消失了，空留下不时照亮Thor侧脸的火光。

Loki喘着气，潮红一下子就爬上了他的脸颊，他跪坐在Thor的身体两侧，双腿发酸，双手无处安放，Thor握住Loki的胯部，试图帮助他开始动作。“不，不，你不需要动。”一条深蓝色的丝带绕过头顶的水晶灯，他将两头绕在自己的手腕上，借助上肢的力量，将自己提起来一些。下降的过程酸胀极了，他几乎能感觉到自己双腿在打颤，不争气或者是生理性的泪水一下子就冲出了眼眶。

“Loki，不，看着我，”Thor抬起Loki的下巴，看着那张带着潮红，但却因为失败而流泪的脸，“让我来教你，好吗？”Thor自知因为他的尺寸，让一些本该热辣万分的尝试变得困难重重，但是Loki的自信又不允许他就这样半途而废，“深呼吸，然后……”Thor辅助着Loki提起腰，然后他松开手上的力气，同时配合Loki快速完成深入的动作，这样Loki就不至于因为太过缓慢的动作而过早耗尽体力。

在他的指导下，Loki逐渐掌握了动作的要领，原本扶在腰上的手也转移阵地，改为分开Loki的臀瓣，想要更为彻底地进入对方的身体。肉体结合在一起发出清脆的声响，Loki的汗水顺着发梢滴下，他俯下身，企图用吻让Thor高潮。

Loki呆滞地看着布满星光的天花板，和垂下的水晶吊灯，还有吊灯上那根蓝色的丝带，他似乎还没有从刚才的那一场激烈的性爱中恢复过来。但很快，他的理智又从脑海深处冒了出来，他还有事情要做。于是他撑起身体，走下床，将还剩五分之一的酒倒进Thor寝宫的金杯里。“喝点东西吧。”他把酒杯递给还在床上的Thor，后者喝了一大口酒，眼角的余光却没有离开Loki的身体，尤其是他大腿内侧一直绵延到膝盖的水光。

这杯酒里一定有什么，带着这个想法，Thor含了一大口酒，拉着Loki的手臂就将他再次拖上了床。他亲吻Loki，迫使他与他分享这杯酒，但是喝完酒的Loki只是略显呆滞地看向天花板，并没有什么异状，Thor将蓝丝带的一头绑在Loki的脚踝上，另一头捏在手里，还在手腕上绕了几圈，这样只要他把这只手按在床头，Loki就一定会抬起一条腿。Thor又用力一些润滑剂，扶着Loki那条无法放下的腿，再次进入了他的身体。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水时间中

4

他是在天空刚刚泛白的时候苏醒的，穹顶之上的星空在天光的映照下变得暗淡，在那之下的是......等等，Loki闭上眼睛，再睁开，上好的黄水晶制成的吊灯依旧歪在一边，上边的坠子似乎缺了几枚，整个一副摇摇欲坠的样子。

他自己则是身处在一个温暖的怀抱中，Thor的左臂被他当作枕头压在脖子下，右手则是结结实实地搂住了他的腰，一只小腿压在他双腿上，他的脸贴着Thor温暖的胸膛，就这么睡了一晚。他会怀念这个温暖的怀抱的，Loki小心抬起Thor的手臂，挪到一边，他刚想动一动麻木了的双脚，吊灯就被扯得哗啦一声响。Loki当时就像是被猫按住了尾巴，一动也不敢动，幸好Thor只是哼了一声，抓了抓脸，就翻身转向了另一边。Loki这才松了口气，顺着那条差点被他忽略了的丝带向上看去，另一端不知合适已经和吊灯缠做一团。他刚支起上半身，就发现了另一个更让他头（皮）疼的问题——Thor的金属臂夹住了几根头发。他一用力，就听见自己脑袋上发出劈劈啪啪的响声。

揉着头皮的Loki决定收回昨晚的话，至少汗毛不缠头发。他将手指探下去，摸到脚踝处，蓝丝带就像是被点燃的引线似的，自顾自燃烧殆尽。

从Thor的怀抱里抽身之后，Loki从地上一件一件地捡起散落的衣物，自己的开个小传送门丢进地球上的住所，Thor的扔进寝宫门口的脏衣篮里，最最重要的是把他的靴子从窗子里丢下去，防止他突然醒来破坏自己的好事。

干完这一切后，他披上消形大衣，悄悄摸进了宝藏库。

现在是整个金宫防守最为薄弱的时候，士兵们经过一夜的值守已经困倦不堪，而下一班守卫则要在五分钟之后才会出现，侍女也不会在这个时候起床，门廊里悄无一人。就连控制启动毁灭者的魔法回路，在这个时候也对光线的变化最不敏感。当然最重要的还是仙宫最大防御设施——Thor仍在沉睡，虽然过程和他的计划有些出入，但消耗他体力这件事可算是达成目的了。

通道两边摆放着各式各样的宝物，他的目的当然不是这些，尽头的一个油盆里，永恒的火焰熊熊燃烧着。

只需要一点点......他将一小簇火焰装进瓶子里，小到这一点点甚至都不会被Heimdall识破——然后通过传送节点回到约顿。

落脚处是不同寻常的柔软，然后是如同海洋一半看不到边际的绿叶，Loki不确定这个已经被绿色植物占满的大厅还是不是自己的那个王座，他被挤在一堆植物中间寸步难行。

“Drrf！你在干什么！”他抓狂地大吼。

绿色海洋的某个角落动了一下，随后一团被植物包裹的树叶团里传来一个微弱得快要断气的声音：“吾王，对不起，我睡着了。”

Loki在心里暗骂一声，掏出一把飞刀，在他拔腿奔跑的同时斩断了困住Drrf的枝条，蓝色的小家伙被他提着裤腰，就像扔行李箱似的丢到了大厅门口的台阶下。看着穿着破烂麻布罩衫，又睡眼惺忪的Drrf，Loki当即就有了种送他一条臭袜子让他赶紧走人的冲动。

但是当务之急肯定不是教训手下，他掏出玻璃管，将这一簇火焰丢进植物中，随后掏出一支激光枪，打碎了玻璃瓶，植物燃烧的速度超乎他的想象，但就在此时，火焰中突然多出一个黑影，Loki差点以为是Surtur再世，幸好来人接下来的两句话就已经表明了他的身份。

第一句是：“Loki！！！！！！！”

第二句是：“Heimdall！！！！！”

5

Loki再次见到Thor的时候还是在他的寝宫，魔法构成的火焰在短时间内伤害不了天生魔免的Thor本人......但他刚留长的头发就没这么幸运了。他正对着镜子修剪烧焦的部分，侍女为他带来清凉的膏药，又退出寝宫。Thor看着镜中越来越靠近的人像，刚想开口说话就被对方抢了先。

“传送门交通安全守则第一条：不要跟着魔法师进传送门。”这句话让Thor彻底放弃了求安慰的心思，转而回答道：“我以为你是觉得约顿海姆太冷了，想要把它变成穆斯贝尔海姆呢，不得不说你这个想法真是太有创意了，弟弟。”

“也许下次你该找找矮人，让他们给你打造一顶用金子做出的头发。”看着Thor小心翼翼，不舍得多剪一分多样子，Loki嘲笑道。

“我相信你要不了一晚上就会把它们变成只要看上一眼就会变成石头的毒蛇。”剪掉最后一撮烧黑的头发，Thor噙着一丝诡异的笑容，挖了一大块膏药，涂抹在有些发红的手臂上。“所以你为什么要放火烧了自己的王座，怎么，不想当冰王想当薪王？”

“我正是为此而来。”Loki打算去图书馆寻找线索，路过闪电宫，就过来看一眼。顺便从Thor身上偷一下的钥匙。但是他还没摸到Thor腰间，就被对方一把抓住了手腕。Thor好看的蓝眼睛眯成一条狭长的缝，略带着焦味的呼吸喷在Loki的额头上，活像一条正在发怒的巨龙，Loki瑟缩手臂，但是Thor却没有放开，并且还在进一步逼近：“丰收节一半会持续3-5天，Loki，你难道忘了它最初的由来吗？”

“如果我说，我知道那颗植物是什么呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找蘑菇

6

“喔，我亲爱的哥哥现在也会说谎了......”Loki小心地将手指勾在钥匙串的金属环上，但是Thor快他一步，抬高了手，“给我。”

“我可以告诉你......”Thor晃荡着手里的钥匙串，“你可以快速找到需要的册子，它甚至不会在魔法区。”但是显而易见的，需要代价，至于代价究竟是什么，Loki不想打听，也不想知道。基于约顿海姆没有什么价值连城的矿石特产，那群傻大个也出不了什么能人异士，能用来贿赂阿斯加德之王的，大概只有他自己了。

“我相信以我的聪明才智，不需要一个晚上，就能自己搞定了，作为仙宫之王，哥哥您应该还有很多边境事务需要处理吧。”他握住钥匙环的一边，但是Thor也没有卸力，两个人就这么僵持着。“基于这几天都会是丰收节，我相信各司也不会让他们的王太过忧心，倒是你，不回约顿的话王座可就要不保了喔。”

这句话正好戳中Loki的痛处，凭什么Thor在阿斯加德就可以当一个几乎什么事情都不用担心的国王，自己在约顿却要事无巨细，大到起草法律，小到邻里纠纷样样都得自己上手，有时候他甚至感觉自己不是当了个国王，而是做了回保姆。

“你不帮我就算了，我有自己的办法。”Loki抱起手，气鼓鼓地走向闪电宫的大门。

“Loki！”Thor叫住他，“复刻的假钥匙没用的，我带你去找。”

Loki低头看了眼手里的倒模钥匙，狐疑地看着Thor。“事先申明，我可不会为此支付给你任何报酬。”

7  
厚重的铁门被推开，许久不见阳光的储藏室里，尘埃混合着纸张的霉味扑面而来。这是记录那些几万年来曾经在九界闪耀过的文明的书籍，虽然其中大部分文明都像流星那样并没有存在多久，但这些文字据说出自于米米尔之手，他看守着兀尔德之泉，是最为博识的神明。

“咳咳。”Thor挥开面前的灰尘，这个地方显然太久没有被使用过了，就连角落里的蜘蛛网也因为不堪灰尘的重量，撕裂成几缕粘着尘埃的线形物。

Loki也用披风的一角捂着脸，“如果你真喜欢这些书，你应该定时打理这里。”他向Thor投去带着责备的眼神。

Thor拿起一旁挂在门口的油灯，被Loki一把阻止了。“万一这个地方着火了我们俩都吃不了兜着走。”他抖抖披风，五六只发着光的长腿毛球就从里面掉落下来，一溜烟钻进书架与书架之间。“这是什么？”Thor本事对魔法的事情并不感兴趣，但是这些毛茸茸的荧光动物显然不像是能听懂人话的样子，他也没有告诉Loki他们来找的是什么资料，但是这些小家伙仿佛有自己的思想，在书架间灵活穿梭。“这是源自中庭的一种魔法，我叫它爬虫。”

话音未落，几个小虫就抬着一本大部头的古书回到了他们面前，Loki捡起那本和书架上那些落满灰尘的书籍完全不同的崭新书本，“爬虫”们自然而然地爬回了他的披风之下。他炫耀式的将书在Thor面前晃了晃“鉴于我亲爱的哥哥的记忆里并没有那么好，我只需要找到你前不久放回这里的典籍即可。”

暗红皮制的封面上，几个烫金大字写着《孢子泉简史》。

“现在几乎所有的文明都有类似庆祝丰收的节日，就连那些星球气候没有明显变化的也是如此，那么这个节日最早就可以逆推到某种可以跨越星际的文明，孢子族就是其中一种较为可信的假设。”Thor脱口而出里面用仙宫文字所撰写的前言，但对于后面用着奇怪文字所写的内容就无能为力了，虽然平日里仙宫人用的汇总语可以和任何一种语言交流，但仅限口头，文字内容还是得踏踏实实地靠背。很可惜，这不是他的天赋，刚去到地球的时候光是学用英语阅读一些讯息就花了他整整一周的时间。

“有关孢子们赖以生存的藤条，为他们提供最本源食物的东西。”显然对Loki来说文字根本算不上什么障碍，尤其是当书尾著有将近300页的注解时，他合上书本，“不如去问问当地人怎么说。”

“唉？可是他们已经灭绝了有几千年了。”Thor费解地看着Loki，“难道我们要回过去找线索吗？”

“噢，我亲爱的兄长，书里的结论并非完全正确，你需要结合现实来看待，我承认米米尔确实是我们之中最为博学的神明，但他也是消息最不灵通之人，因为他根本离不开那口井。”


End file.
